Babe, I love you
by CCMC
Summary: Its a song-fic that popped into my head on the 15 hour car ride back from Wisconsin. So I figured I'd write this little baby so that it didn't just sit and float around in my head forever. In case you are wondering the song is called Babe by Styx.


Alright, this is the second story I've written on here. I like song-fics personally, and this is a favorite song of mine. I've heard it all my life, my mom listens to it all the time. So read and enjoy :)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not the song, the characters, yadda, yadda, yadda. You get the drill.

*Oh and _italics_ is the video, _**italics bold **_ is the lyrics, **bold** is Max's thoughts in the story while plain text is her thoughts in the video.*

Max POV

I sat there staring at the screen not believing what I was seeing. As I was looking through the computer HE left I came across a video. I didn't know weither or not I should watch it. I sat there for a while debating in my head if it was a good idea or not. Finally I got up, walked to the door, stuck my head outside to see if I could hear any movement or noise from my flock. After confirming that they were all indeed asleep, i closed my door and strode back over to my bed with the laptop sitting on it glowing ominously in my darkened room.

I plopped down on my bed, dragged the laptop onto my lap and blew the hair from in front of my face. I poked in my earbuds and adjusted the volume so that I wouldn't blast my ear drums when I turned the video on. Taking a deep breath my finger hoovered above the play button, **Its now or never get on with it you wuss! **I yelled at myself. My finger came down in what felt like slow motion, and the video came to life.

_ The video startedout with static then Fang's muscular arm came into view. After reassuring himself that the camera was indeed on he stepped back and sat down on his bed. He sat there for a few seconds playing nervously with his hair, finally he took a deep breath and started talking._

_ "Hey Max. I guess if you're watching this it means you know that I'm gone and you got the computer I left for you. I guess my followers and those crazy fan girls will have to go without my blog for a while, huh?" He tried to smirk, but came out more like a grimace and he stopped._

_ "I wanted you to know that leaving you is probably the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I know saying that doesnt make it any better, but I needed to let you know. I wrote a song for you. Um...its not very good but I figured I should leave you with something right? Well here you go Max." He turned around and you could see the muscles flexing in his arms and back. He turned back to the camera but now holding a sleek black guitar, a gift from my Mom after the whole Mr. Chu incident earlier that year. He strummed a few notes, and tightened a few strings before looking right into the camera, flashing a brief small smile, opening his mouth and starting to sing._

_**"Babe I'm leavin'**_

_**I must be on my way**_

_**The time is drawing near**_

_**My train is going**_

_**I see it in your eyes**_

_**The love, the need, your tears**_

_**But I'll be lonely without you**_

_**And I'll need your love to see me through**_

_**So please believe me**_

_**My heart is in your hands**_

_**And I'll be missing you**_

I had no idea he could sing like that. His voice sounded deep, yet husky at the same time. It was almost like I could feel the emotion he was putting in coming off the words.

_**'Cause you know it's you babe**_

_**Whenever I get weary**_

_**And I've had enough**_

_**Feel like giving up**_

_**You know it's you babe**_

_**Givin' me the courage**_

_**And the strength I need**_

_**Please believe that it's true**_

_**Babe, I love you**_

Tears started to form in my eyes, the song was beautiful and I loved it so much almost as much as i loved him, I just wish he could sing it to me in person instead of through this video.

_**You know it's you babe**_

_**Whenever I get weary**_

_**And I've had enough**_

_**Feel like giving up**_

_**You know it's you babe**_

_**Givin' me the courage**_

_**And the strength I need**_

_**Please believe that it's true**_

_**Babe, I love you**_

By now the tears were coming at an almost uncontrollable pace, I had to bite my knuckle to keep from sobbing out loud and risk waking Iggy who slept next door.

_**Babe, I'm leavin'**_

_**I'll say it once again**_

_**And somehow try to smile**_

_**I know the feeling we're tryin' to forget**_

_**If only for a while**_

_**'Cause I'll be lonely without you**_

_**And I'll need your love to see me through**_

_**Please believe me**_

_**My heart is in your hands**_

_**'Cause I'll be missing you**_

_**Babe, I love you**_

_**Babe, I love you**_

_**Ooo-oo-oo-oo, babe " **__As he strummed the last note he opened his eyes and stared straight into the camera, I was so absorbed in trying not to make to much noise that I barely recongnized that he had his eyes closed for most of the song._

_ Slowing setting down the guitar he smiled his special into the camera for a while as if he could see me. Flipping his hair out of his eyes so that you could see the pain and sadness in them. If you looked really closely you could even say that there was some moistness there but it could have been a trick of the light._

_ "There you go Max, I wrote that just for you. I'm so sorry I had to leave, you have no idea how much this hurt me. I can only imagine what it's going to be like for you. Just know that I love you very much my Maximum Ride. My Max." He shook his head a little then went back to staring at the camera, "I don't think I will ever get tired of saying that. My Max. I love you Max, but I have to go you guys should be getting back anytime now. Take care, and keep the flock safe I know you'll do great." Flashing another smile, he got up walked to the camera, reached around it and the screen fuzzed out._

OK folks there you have it! Tell me what you think, I do believe I might have changed form first to third person in there so if I did point that out so I can fix it for next time. And I think I made Fang a little bit out of character at the end, if you agree tell and and if you could give some advice on how to fix that, it would be greatly appreciated. Criticism is always welcome, bashing however is not.

Until next time,

CloudyxDay (and various other nicknames...)


End file.
